Love In The Afternoon
by Wingradle
Summary: Cas cantando para seu amado.


**Ship: **Destiel

**Música:** Love in the afternoon – Legião Urbana

**Beta:** A bicha passiva do Higor Affleck.

**Love In The Afternoon**

Após abrir a porta de casa e depositar suas chaves na pequena bancada ao lado da janela, Sam escutou o dedilhar de notas musicas, aparentemente, vindas de um violão. Seguiu o som até o primeiro quarto do corredor. Percebeu uma fresta da porta aberta e antes mesmo de olhar para ver do que se tratava, escutou uma voz cantando.

_É tão estranho__  
__Os bons morrem jovens__  
__Assim parece ser__  
__Quando me lembro de você__  
__Que acabou indo embora__  
__Cedo demais._

Aproximou seu rosto da porta e pela fresta pôde ver Castiel sentado na cama, com o violão de seu irmão nos braços, tocando e cantando.

Castiel estava de costas, mas o Winchester pôde perceber que o anjo caído encarava a parede branca, olhando para o nada, enquanto fazia seu pequeno show particular.

_Quando eu lhe dizia:__  
__"- Me apaixono todo dia__  
__E é sempre a pessoa errada."__  
__Você sorriu e disse:__  
__"- Eu gosto de você também."__Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

Não era preciso dizer, Sam sabia para quem era aquela música. Continuou encostado à porta, vendo Cas cantar para o irmão.

_Eu continuo aqui,__  
__Com meu trabalho e meus amigos__  
__E me lembro de você em dias assim__  
__Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol__  
__E o que sinto não sei dizer._

O ex-caçador começou a se lembrar de quando a vida dos três se transformou.

Depois que Castiel teve sua graça perdida, viver como humano e não demostrar seus sentimento por Dean estava cada vez mais difícil. Claro que o Winchester mais novo já havia, a muito, percebido o sentimento do anjo por seu irmão, também sabia que Dean compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, mas não seria fácil convencê-lo de assumir isso.

_Vai com os anjos! vai em paz.__  
__Era assim todo dia de tarde__  
__A descoberta da amizade__  
__Até a próxima vez._

Enquanto a música soava, Sam continuou a recordar-se dos momentos, que agora passavam em sua cabeça como um filme e a música de Castiel fazia o papel de trilha sonora.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de Dean beijando o anjo pela primeira vez, o irmão estava tão bêbado que gritou a todos do bar sobre seus sentimentos pelo amigo. Lembrou-se de Dean trancado dois dias em um quarto de motel diferente do dele, pela vergonha que havia passado dias antes no bar.

_É tão estranho__  
__Os bons morrem antes__  
__Me lembro de você__  
__E de tanta gente que se foi__  
__Cedo demais_

Com muito custo, Sam e Cas conseguiram convencê-lo de sair do cômodo e o anjo revelou seu sentimento recíproco pelo caçador. Finalmente o Winchester mais novo se sentiu aliviado, agora os dois poderiam dar um jeito naquela tensão sexual reprimida por anos.

Com seu relacionamento assumido, Dean decidiu dar uma vida humana normal a Castiel. Após conversar com seu irmão e namorado, os três chegaram ao consenso de viver uma vida comum. Uma casa, carro, trabalho, quem sabe futuramente, filhos para o mais novo casal.

Sam aceitou ficar na mesma casa que o irmão e o namorado até ter condições financeiras de ter sua própria casa e encontrar alguém para formar uma família.

_E cedo demais__  
__Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis__  
__Só não aprendi a perder__  
__E eu, que tive um começo feliz__  
__Do resto não sei dizer._

Porém, a vida perfeita foi interrompida por um desastre. Meses após a mudança de suas vidas, a nova casa foi invadida por demônios. Castiel foi atacado por um deles e para salvar o amado, Dean enfrentou o agressor, mas a falta de prática fez com que o Winchester perdesse a luta e em conseqüência, saiu muito machucado.

Os demônios fugiram, Sam e Cas levaram Dean ao hospital. O loiro passou alguns dias em estado instável até que finalmente veio a notícia: "Senhor Winchester, senhor Novak, fizemos de tudo, mas ele não resistiu. Sinto muito por sua perda."

_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos__  
__Não é sempre mais eu sei__  
__Que você está bem agora__  
__Só que este ano__  
__O verão acabou__  
__Cedo demais._

Os pensamentos do ex-caçador foram interrompidos quando reparou nas lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto do anjo caído. Não estava sendo fácil viver sem seu irmão e protetor, sabia que para Castiel lidar com a perda, era ainda pior.

Sam se dirigiu a seu quarto, deitado na cama, relembrava tudo que havia ocorrido. Sentia-se responsável por Castiel agora. Sabe o quanto era importante para o irmão ver seu anjo bem cuidado.

Apesar de tudo, Sam e Castiel decidiram não caçarem o grupo de demônios que invadiram sua casa. Não sabiam o porquê da invasão, não sabiam o que os demônios queriam, mas decidiram não ir atrás de respostas, Castiel sabia o quanto Dean queria que ele e o irmão tivessem uma vida normal e decidiram que sua vontade seria feita.

**N/A: Depois de quase um ano, eu voltei. *-* Fiquei muito animada quando terminei a fic. Quero pedir desculpa a alguns ficwriters por eu não ter terminado de ler suas estórias, mas eu estou realmente sem tempo. **

**Não me odeiem por eu ter matado o Dean. :s**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são bem-vindas, digam se estou enferrujada ou ainda dá pra continuar no mundo das fanfics. c: **

**Pra quem quiser ouvir a música, vou deixar o link aqui: www.* .br/legiao-urbana*/love-in-the-afternoon.*html (tirar os asteriscos)**

**Beijos. **

**N/B: A fic é linda, triste mais linda. E nem sempre as coisas terminam de um jeito bom. Finais tristes também fazem parte da vida! Mesmo assim, matar o Dean foi maldade.**


End file.
